A Deadly Dance of Love
by JJ55
Summary: Au/ Set two years after the death of Gohan. Trunks his pupil must fight the androids until the time machine is built. During a life changing battle two accidents happen that will change the life of Trunks forever. Not only will he face dbz villains he will face the greatest threat of all, the woman who killed his master. First fanfic R&R.
1. My Masters Nightmare

**Hey guys it's JJ here and well this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and I hope it's to your liking so here is my story. Plus don't forget to review.**

Chapter 1: My masters nightmare.

The sun had just peeked it's head above the horizon and the sky looked beautiful despite all the despair in the world the ugly, disgusting, and hopeless world the the son of Vegeta lived in. It's been two long years since the death of his master and he has yet to even lay a hand on the androids. *How, How can I do this any longer before they finally get tired of playing with me and decide to kill me.* Trunks thought as he got up from his bed. He could barely sleep knowing that androids could attack at any moment. He had gotten so into fighting them that he kept a radio next to his bed that was set on 100 volume so that no matter how deep he was in his sleep that when someone needed help he would instantly wake up and go fight the androids.

 _Static_ "The androids are attacking... new pepper town and there closing in... fast I advise everyone to... leave town." The news reporter said as he seemed as if he was running. "No no please... spare me." The man begged for his life. "Agghhh." The man screamed which sounded like a death scream. _Static the transmission was cut off._ Trunks growled as he got up and grabbed his sword. The 16 year old half saiyan started to run out the door but was met with a problem.

"And where do you think your going mister." Bulma said while taking a sip from her coffee. Trunks turned in anger already knowing what was going to happen. "Mom can we not do this now there are people in danger and I'd like to save a life." Trunks said as he strapped the sword to his back.

Bulma grunted in anger and she glared at the the half saiyan. "Listen here young man I will not take crap from you just because you think you're this big bad super saiyan, ooh look at me I can change the color of my hair so that must mean I can destroy the worlds biggest threat." Bulma said making fun of her son. "Your mocking me." Trunks mumbled to his mother.

"Of course I am because this is freaking RIDICULOUS!" Bulma said while standing up . "Every time some town is in trouble you go off like your some super saiyan god and try to fight them." Bulma screamed. "Well some has to do something instead of siting on their asses like Yajurobe." Trunks yelled backed.

* * *

Yajurobe woke up from sleeping on his bed in the after world. "Some one has spoken of me." Yajurobe said as he grabbed the chicken he was eating and shoved it in his mouth.

* * *

"I am doing something Trunks I'm trying to build a ship to go to namek." Bulma protested but Trunks was not about to let up yet. "And how is that going you still have a years work to do by that time they might of found us already and killed us." Trunks fired back.

"Dammit that's a good point." Bulma said. "Whatever just go just make sure that you don't die, okay." Bulma walked over to her son and grabbed his arm for assurance. "Yeah mom I won't die, probably." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. He then ran outside and blasted off to new pepper town.

* * *

Trunks arrived and he saw nothing but destruction bodies women, children, and the elderly all dead because of those God forsaken androids. "Hey sis look it's that big bad blondey that keeps trying to kill us." A voice said from behind Trunks. He turned around to see a raven haired teen. "Yeah but his hair is purple this time." 18 commented.

"Actually it's lavend- I mean I will defeat you here and now." Trunks said catching himself. "Oh is that right big boy then bring it." 18 said egging him on. Trunks turned super saiyan and he stared at 18.

Trunks charged at 18 punching her in the gut then he spun around and he gave her a round house kick to the face sending her into a building. 18 got up from the rubble and dusted her self off. "Ha ha he made you his bitch." 17 said as he got a knee to the face and a sledge hammer to the ground. "Says the bitch that just ate dirt." 18 said in anger and in laughter. 17's eyes glowed red for a second and his body shook for a minute not bringing any attention to the other two.

17 got up and looked angry. "Okay big guy you just sealed your fate." 17 said as he charged up and flew towards trunks. Trunks blocked his first punch but fell victim to 17's kick to the face. Trunks was sent hurdling to the ground but before he connected with the ground he was met by 18's fist which made itself comfortable with Trunks' back. Trunks screamed in pain as he felt her fist deep in his back.

18 grabbed his mouth with her hand and she smiled. "Ssh let it happen." 18 said as she made an energy blast in her hand and was about to send it in his mouth. _Clank_ the sound of metal made as the beam left her hand and turned her attention to a little girl who had chucked a rock at her face. 18 looked at the girl but she saw her as no threat and she threw trunks into the air.

On the other hand 17 saw this girl as an annoyance and he made a small energy beam and shot it at her. She shirked and tried to run but the beam made contact and killed her. Trunks opened his eyes and saw the girl laying with her clothes burnt and her body motionless. "That is it you have killed the last person." Trunks screamed as his muscles pumped up and he charged at 18 punching her square in her head. This punch was no normal trunks rage punch this was a full out every thing he had. The punch was so strong that it did something to 18.

18 hit her head threw several concrete buildings injuring her and knocking her unconscious. Trunks powered down to his base form and started to breathe heavily as he had to come up with a plan quick or he was screwed. "I have only one technique." He said to himself. "This attack rips threw every inch of my saiyan pride in my blood." Trunks flew at 17 who was to distracted by 18 getting the shit knocked out of her. "Solar flare!" Trunks screamed as the tactical move blinded the black haired menace.

Trunks took the opportunity to make his escape by flying away in the direction of his house. 17 rubbed his eyes furiously until he blinked a few times and his vision came back. "Screw that super saiyan I will kill him for that." 17 looked around for his sister until he saw a road of destruction and he decided to follow. At the end of it was 18 who started to open her eyes. "Looks like he actually did damage to you shame well you'll have to find your own way home." 17 maniacally laughed as he flew away from the half human half android girl.

Trunks flew slowly home as he saw the big yellow building just over the horizon. Trunks started to feel his body give out. Trunks slowly fell to the ground as he landed a significantly long way from the building. Trunks blinked as he saw someone walk up to him before his body gave up on him.

* * *

"Uh were am I am I dead, screw you Krillin your attack sucks." Trunks screamed upon the heavens.

* * *

In Other world

Krilin's eyes opened as he frowned slightly. "Some one has spoke of me and I fell what they say is true." Krilin said as he closed his eyes again. *Just close your eyes and think about Marron in her bikini.* Krillin thought to himself

* * *

Trunks looked around and he saw a bunch of wires hooked up to him and he was in a green like substance with a breathing tube on his mouth. "Calm down pissy pants your home in the basement and your not dead by the way." Bulma said to the young half saiyan.

"Wait how did I get here the last thing I remembered was me fighting the androids and the flying home then I fell after that everything went black. Trunks told his mother his account of what happened. "Wait what are you talking about you were at the doorstep." Bulma told him. Trunks sighed and he just assumed he was just to out of it.

"So how long till I'm a hundred percent." Trunks asked his full human mother. "Well mister you have to heal only for a week ever since I updated our healing tank." Bulma told her son. Trunks sighed knowing that he was about to get roasted by his mother.

"So Mr. Bad ass how did it feel to get your ass kicked yet again." Bulma mocked her son. "You know I could always just invite the androids over and tell them to kill you before I do." Bulma yelled at her son. "Mom I'm sorry I worried you It's just that I had to fight them to bring honor to our family." Trunks fired back to his mother but he regretted it because it put strain on his body.

"Look the almighty super saiyan can't even talk with out almost passing out." Bulma mocked her son even further. "I can get out of here and walk if I wanted to." Trunks protested. "Okay do it." Bulma said as she hit the button and the green substance came out and Trunks tried to walk but his legs gave out on him.

"This... proves... nothing." Trunks said as his mother helped him up and put him in the tank. "Trunks you've got to ease up on fighting the androids I know that you think that this is your destiny but I don't want you to die." Bulma said as a tear ran down her face. "I know you mean well mom but I have to do this to not only save the world but to restore my pride." Trunks said in a confident voice. Bulma just nodded her head and walked away.

* * *

Dr. Gero's lab.

18 walked inside of the lab and she was needled, super needled, as Goku would put it. "What the hell was that." 18 said as she walked up to her brother who was training. "What do you mean sis." 17 said with a clueless look on his face as he dipped a fake punch and hit the bag across the lab. "You left me there to die like I was Trunks or something." 18 said in anger.

"Well you lost on your own so you needed to come back on your own." 17 said in defense. "Whatever I'm going to the healing tank." 18 said as she hopped in the tank. She closed her eyes and the a memory flew threw her head. She saw her killing innocent lives who didn't do anything to her.

A single lonesome tear left the androids eye as it was joined by many others. "What have I done all the lives all the children all because I was told to." 18 said in her head.

"That darn saiyan thinks he can make a full out of me I will show him that I the strongest android. I will defeat any saiyan that even knows the name son Goku as my master requested." 17 said with an evil grin on his face. "And no one not even my sister will get in my way." 17 said as he laughed loudly.

 **It seems that Trunks has opened two gate ways for the androids one of light and one of complete and utter darkness. What will 18 do now that her mind as been completely opened and what will 17 do that his mind as been completely closed off. You'll only get the answer by reading A Deadly Dance of Love  
**


	2. Set on the Sidelines

**I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews and follows I appreciate them a lot. Now here you guys go A Deadly Dance of love.**

 **Last Time on A Deadly Dance of Love: After being awoken by his radio Trunks goes to fight the androids were it seems that he has done something to both of them. It looks like 18 eyes have been open and she has seen the errors of her way but will this change the monster in her heart.**

 **In the unknown**

18 looked around and she saw nothing but dead bodies all over. The sky was gray and it looked like she were in a city. The city itself looked extremely familiar but she didn't know how she got there. The city was demolished it had looked like a tornado had it the town or maybe she had done it."Where am I." 18 said as she started to walk. She heard a rock being kicked and she looked around but no one was there. She continued to walk and step over bodies until she heard the same noise again. "Who's there come out and fight me." 18 said as she turned around and a small child was standing there.

It looked like the little girl was about to cry. "Hi um girl where am I and who are you, the better question is where are your parents." 18 asked with a million questions soaring threw the cyborgs head. She pointed bleakly at two bodies who were laying there lifeless. 18 quickly looked down and she saw blood on her hands. She tried to wipe them on the ground but it wouldn't come off. "You can never erase all that you have done all the blood on your hands is permanent." The little girl said with complete and utter seriousness. "No I'm sorry I didn't have a choice ." 18 complained as she backed away.

"You can never erase what you have done you can never erase what you have done." A bunch of voices in her head screamed out loud. 18 started to feel dizzy and she looked around and their were a bunch of zombie like people starring at her saying the same words over and over again. 18 fell back as darkness consumed her body.

18 awoke and she quickly looked around and she started to freak out. After realizing that she was in her healing tank she sighed and pressed a button on the inside. All of the nasty green goo fell out and 18 stepped out and she walked into the her room that her and 17 had built after realizing that they didn't want to sleep in pods. She was covered in the goo from the healing tank so she grabbed two towels and walked into her shower. After a relaxing shower she got out and wrapped the two towels around her body and hair.

18 rummaged threw her drawers and she looked at the clothes she had picked out. She chose to wear a blue jacket much like the one she had before and she wore a white tee shirt with the number 18 on the right sleeve under it with blue gloves. To top it off she wore black leggings . She looked at her self in the mirror and she smiled and walked out of the room. Her idiot brother was eating breakfast. She looked at him and he was shoving long sausages in his mouth she sighed and rolled her eyes at his grotesque eating.

"Wow you look like the dumbest person ever when your eating." 18 told him as she grabbed a box of cereal and poured it in the bowl and then added milk. "Come your small tits sis." 17 said. Now everyone knows that when you insult 18 that you better run for your life. "I'll give you five seconds to take back your death wish." 18 said with an assertive voice.

"I mean what do you wanna do today." 17 said rephrasing his comment. "Well I don't know why I just don't feel like fighting and killing people today so I might just stay inside and train." 18 informed the half human android. "Well I don't care what your doing today I'm going out and I'm gonna try to finish off that small dick super saiyan." 17 insulted Trunks. "You would know." 18 laughed at her hilarious joke.

"Shut up blondey how about you go read a book for the first time in your life." 17 fired back.

"Speaking for all the blondes out their, well at least the few 1,000 that are still alive, we take offense to that comment." 18 said. " By the way you left this in my bathroom." 18 said as she grabbed a bottle of hair dye and threw at him. "Next time keep your hair dye out of my bathroom."

"It's not hair dye its a special blend of minerals that keep my hair this color and make it look better." 17 said drifting from the truth. "Also known as hair dye, idiot." 18 said as she sat down and started eating.

17 was about to eat a bite of his cereal and then his eyes glowed red again and something was widespread in his hear. "Go destroy the saiyans like you were created to do" The voice in his head said. 17 stood up and he dropped the spoon on to the table and it made a mess. "What the hell is up with you?" 18 asked the young raven haired man.

"I'm going to find that saiyan and destroy him once and for all." 17 said in an angry voice. He walked out side of the lab and blasted off into the city. "What the hell was that, whatever I guess its time for me to get to training." 18 said. 18 walked into the room and she looked at the training area. The room what white with a silver floor and 4x4 tiles. [ **AN: Basically like the inside of the gravity chamber but with out the gravity control capabilities.]**

"Okay lets get this bitch popping." 18 pressed a button on the machine and she started to listen to her favorite song. (Energy by Drake, If you guys wanna check it out.) She walked over to the computer and she decided to put 17 and Trunks as the holographs she wanted. She also put the laser fire on so that every 10 seconds it would shoot at her. She had put 17 there because he had pissed her off the other day and Trunks because for some reason he was on her mind. She hit a button and the room turned red.

Trunks and 17 appeared and 17 charged at her while swinging and making contact with her wrists as she put up her guard. She saw a few lazes come at her and she dodged them while a few energy blast were shot at her by 17. She charged at 17 and tried to knee him in his stomach but he dodged it and he punched her in her face sending her flying back until she stopped herself from hitting the wall. Another laser was shot at her but she dodged it by snap vanishing. [ **AN: It's like teleportation but in close range if you haven't played any of the games.]** She powered up and a stunning white aura surrounded her. She charged at 17 and punched him in the stomach and then followed it up with a few more until she finished it off with a kick to the face sending him into a wall.

She looked at the fake half saiyan as he got into his battle stance she charged at him and she started to swing but something came over her. She was first shot in the side and then the fake Trunks kicked 18 in her side sending her hurdling into the training room wall. "Uh that one is gonna leave a mark." She said as she got up from the kick to the wall. *Why didn't I punch that bastard when I had the chance.* She thought to herself.

* * *

Trunks awoke from his sleep when he felt a bunch of power levels starting to drop like flies. "I can't do this I can't I am the prince of all saiyans." Trunks screamed. "Uh I wonder where that came from." Trunks said to himself. Trunks hit the button to eject from the inside and when he did he grabbed his capsule corp battle outfit with his sword. Trunks walked out of the room as quietly as he could but he tripped over a box and it knocked over a book.

Trunks looked at the book and it read photo album "Wow I didn't even know we had a photo album I wonder why mom never showed it to me." Trunks said to himself. He opened the box and he saw pictures of him, his mother, and Dr. Briefs when he was a baby. He looked over some more and he saw granny briefs making lemonade and cookies. *I wonder why granny Briefs always had her eyes closed in pictures.* Trunks thought.

He looked threw a few more and he saw a grouchy man with black spiky hair. "I guess this is father wow well I guess I don't get my personality or hair from him." Trunks flipped threw a few more pages until he sensed his mother coming and he tossed the album and he hid from his mother. *Here I am a super saiyan cowering from my mother, you know what I'm a man I'm gonna stand firm." Trunks said as he got up and walked towards his mother.

* * *

The z- fighters all were looking down at what Trunks was about to do. Tien walked in front of everyone and he prepared to make an important announcement. "Okay whose got money on Trunks getting the shit slapped out of him." Tien said as he held up his hand getting ready to accept money. "I've got 80 on it." Piccolo said as he handed the money to Tien.

"I've got 100 on that." Krillin shouted as he threw his money at him. Yamcha, Chioutzu, and Gohan all put 70 on this side. "Okay whose got money on him getting the man ripped out of him." Tien said. "Me and Kakkarot have 200 on that." Vegeta said as he handed the money to Tien.

* * *

Trunks walked up to his mother standing his ground. "Mom I'm going to go fight the androids and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. [ **AN: Everyone clear out.]** Bulma turned around with fury in her eyes. "Like hell you are mister you are gonna get your ugly saiyan ass in that training room and train until you can get stronger, do you here me, bitch." Bulma snapped. "Yes mam right away mam." Trunks ran to the gravity room and began his training.

* * *

Back in other world. "Come on Bulma, shit." Krillin said as he sighed as he slid down a wall. "I was going to use that money to go see Maron at the strip club." Krillin complained.

Vegeta and Goku were collecting there winnings. "Oh yea bitches come to papa." Vegeta said as he snatched up his half of the money. "Yea I'm gonna buy all that sexy irresistible delicious bacon at the store." Goku said as he hugged the money.

* * *

Trunks walked into the room and he fixed the controls until it was set at 500x gravity. Trunks was hit by the gravity and it brought him down to the ground. Trunks struggled to get up but he could barely stand. "I wish there was some way I... could make this... gravity... lighter... maybe like some transfor- I'm a fucking idiot." Trunks said as he turned super saiyan and he instantly felt better. He started to train buy doing his 500 hundred one arm push ups. He then pressed a button and lasers started to shoot at him rapidly. He started dodging them at a speed that was barely visible to the naked human eye.

When he dodged another laser he sensed another person being killed and The young half saiyan prince started to get angry. He then started to fire ki blasts at the lasers. The half saiyan black flipped and shot a energy blast blowing up one of the 20 lasers. For some reason every single laser started to come after him at a rapid speed. The lasers were so fast that Trunks couldn't dodged them and he started to get hit by them. He fell to the ground panting as another laser beam came at him but Trunks got so mad he just simplify held up his hand blocked the laser. He started to charge up his power and with one loud scream he incinerated every laser.

Trunks started to breathe heavily and suddenly the gravity was shut off. His mother walked threw the room with a smile on her face. "That's what you get for talking to me like that." Bulma said as she turned around and walked out side. "Screw my big mouth." Trunks said as he limped out of the room.

* * *

17 starred at all the people he had just killed. "Where the hell is that saiyan brat he is supposed to be here every time I go on a rampage he shows up but why not this time." 17 growled as he looked around for any signs of him.

17 got angry and he started releasing is energy destroying the building and incinerating all of the bodies. "Mm looks like I might have over did that one, no matter the more I destroy the more angry he gets and the more angry he gets will result in him coming straight for me." 17 grinned in an evil way.

17 turned his head as he heard footsteps. "Well saiyan it looks like your ready to die." 17 said as he turned. "Well I wouldn't say I'm full saiyan but I sure do have the cells of a saiyan."


	3. Unlock the Saiyan Power Within

**Hey guys it's JJ I'm sorry for not posting earlier I meant to but school got in the way. Anyway here I'm now going to answer a few questions.  
**

 **Wolf man shadow96: Okay well for your first statement here is a little explanation. It was my fault for not mentioning this but when 17 got hit with the sledgehammer move Trunks opened a get out of death card for Dr. Gero but before he could activate it he was killed by them. Any way the get out of death card was a programming that would force 17 or 18 to attack the saiyans at certain times of the day and during that time of the day he would be under control of Dr. Gero or at this point just his mission. So for everyone that his what happened to 17.**

 **And while I'm at it I'll give you the explanation to what happened to 18. Okay when she got wrecked with that punch it basically removed the desire to kill any and all people so it was basically like she dot the desire to kill taking out of her programming.**

 **Well anyway back to wolf man shadows second point I am going to say that even though he is not prideful he is still half saiyan and Vegeta is his father. I know he never really had contact with his father but I mean we all have traits from are parents that we don't even know about.**

 **I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now here is the next chapter.**

 **I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z, and gladly dragon ball gt.**

 **Unlock the Saiyan Power Within**

"What the fuck are you?" 17 asked with a confused and disgusted face.

"Well that's no way to greet your own brother." Cell said with a psychotic smile on his face.

"Woo woo woo I'm not your brother maybe you have me confused with someone else and if so there probably dead." 17 said.

"Yes you are but it doesn't matter if you believe me you and I will be very close in about 10 minutes when I suck you dry." [ **AN: That's what she said.]**

"Wow that sounds really um never mind." 17 said as he charged at the bug and he tried to punch him but the android black flipped and then charged at the cyborg.

17 dodges his punch but he his hit by a ki blast attack that sends him fling into a wall. "Okay I'm gonna guess that this guy is strong." 17 said as he got up and he dusted himself off.

"So 17 do you wanna take a trip, inside of me." Cell said as he licked his lips.

"Fuck that." 17 said as he charged at the bio android but was elbowed to the ground. Cell took no time in whipping out his tail and he opened it like a vacuum.

"All aboard the Cell train, toot toot." Cell said as he started to suck up the android. Seeing that he was about to die 17 put his hand in Cell's tail and he shot a ki blast destroying the tail and releasing 17.

After being released 17 started to breathe hard. "You destroyed my precious I will never be able to suck you up again." Cell said in defeat.

"Sucks for you bug man." 17 said with an evil smile.

"Just kidding boop." Cell said as his tail grew back and he started to wave it around. "You see I have all of the Cells from the strongest warriors on earth including Piccolo." Cell smiled at the cyborgs face which read I'm fucked.

*I've got to get out of here or I'm so screwed.* 17 thought as he looked around and saw no way out.

"No no no you can't escape here I will drink you today." Cell said with a smile. The bugdroid charged at 17 but was kicked in the face by a blonde haired beauty.

"Let's go 17 before Cell eats you." 18 said as the two took off. Cell looked around and he saw that 17 had taken off.

"Screw you two I will find you and suck you dry." Cell screamed in the air. "Oh now I get what he was talking about."

As the two androids flew threw the big blue sky 18 couldn't help but smile. After 17 had once again gained control of himself he looked at his sister. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well seeing you get the shit kicked out of you was very enjoyable." 17 growled and he was mad at how he just got ragged dolled. He had never been embarrassed like that in his life. Sure there was the very slim chance blonde boy got a few good hits in but nothing to the point to where he was going to die.

"Wait you saw me getting beat, why didn't you help." 17 yelled at 18. The cyborg just sneered and looked at her brother as the two just entered the mountain area.

"Because you left me to die and that was my payback."

17 just looked at his sister until the memory of what happened came flooding into his head. *Why did I leave her to die.* 18 looked over at her cyborg brother.

"Something on your mind?" 18 asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing lets just get home so I can heal and get back to killing people. 17 said with a harsh voice. The two killers landed on the entrance to Dr. Gero's lab.

"You know what I'm going to go for a fly you go get healed." 18 muttered. 17 returned her statement with a nod and the cyborg girl took off.

17 walked inside the house and he made his way into the healing tank room. When he got it the healing machine he turned it on and he started to be surrounded by green goop but he put on the mask for him to breathe before it over took his body. * _17, exactly at 3:30 you will gt out of this healing tank and go find those cursed Z- fighters.* Dr. Gero's voice echoed in the cyborg's head._

*As much as I want to kill people you will not be telling me what to do.* The raven haired man said in anger. Suddenly a loud laugh echoed in his brain.

* _You don't have a choice this program that I created will take over so be prepared.* Dr. Gero laughed again at the cyborg as he fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

Trunks sat in his room staring at a blue colored wall. *There has to be a way I can get stronger there just as to. I've trained every day of my life since I was four yet I can't get stronger, why?* Trunks questioned himself. *I need a way to grow, to exceed my limits but how, how!*

" _I think I might have a way."_ A voice said startling the half saiyan to the point were he fell off of his bed.

"Who is that." Trunks yelled as he powered up to super saiyan.

" _Chill I guess I kind of scared you there, well my name is Son Goku I believe you know my son."_ Goku said as he laughed .

"S-son Goku the real Son Goku how are you here are you ali-?" Trunks asked but was cut off before he could ask a lot of questions.

" _Wait wait wait I'm not alive I'm actually talking to you threw King Kai I was watching you struggle with the cyborgs and I had some advice for you, well not me exactly."_

"What do you mean not exactly you?" Trunks asked.

" _He means me brat."_ A voice yelled at the half breed.

"Who's the angry guy?" Trunks said with an attitude.

" _I'm your father brat and frankly I don't like your tone so you better change it or I will come back from the dead and slap the shit out of you."_ Vegeta screamed at his son.

"Sorry father please say what you were going to say." Trunks mumbled in defeat and fear.

" _Okay I was going to say that you are holding back your true saiyan powers. There is a power deep inside you but you have been restraining your saiyan side you don't want to let it loose and that is causing you to loose a power that anyone with a trace of saiyan in their blood posses."_

" _It's called the zenkai boost all of you monkeys have it you have to meditate on your saiyan side." /piccolo interjected._

" _I was getting to that."_ Vegeta said as he gripped the Kai's shoulder causing a loud crack sound.

" _If you bastards are gonna fight then get off my shoulder."_ King Kai yelled.

" _Okay Trunks here is the game plan meditate on your saiyan side and then hopefully some of the power that you should of received with the zenkai boost will return to you. Although not all of it will return right then and there you have to have a daily meditation so you can receive all the zenkai boost inside yourself. Okay that's it see yah later."_ Gohan said/explained before the transmission cut off.

*So it looks like I'm going to have to meditate.* Trunks thought has he got in his position and began looking upon himself for the answer.

" _Hello Trunks." A very similar voice struck in Trunks head. It was similar but it sounded evil._

 _*_ There is no way in the world that this could be real.* Trunks thought to his self.

" _Oh but it is I'm what you call your saiyan side it surely has been a long time. The last time we talked oh I believe that it was when our master died."_ spoke with an evil but calm voice _. "You've kept me in for to long and now it's time for me to take over."_

*No you won't, I will not let you I will tame you.* Trunks spoke in his head as a massive struggle began in his head.

" _You can not tame me I am stronger then your weak earthling side and I hate to tell you that you can't have us both."_ T.S.S said with an evil laugh.

*I can contain both of you, I can, I have to." Trunks mumbled as he struggled with his saiyan side.

 _"I'm sorry but you can't I will take over and lay waste to this world and when your mother finishes with her space ship I will kill her then lay waste to many other planets."_ T.S.S laughed with evil in his voice.

"No I will stop you from taking over because I'm stronger then you." Trunks said as he powered up to super saiyan and his power started sky rocketing.

" _No your...taking over you c-can't noooooo!"_ T.S.S screamed before he was over taken by sheer will power and determination.

*I've done it I fell so strong but I still feel some power left in me still built up I believe now that I can take on one of the androids evenly.* Trunks said with a calm voice and a serious face. The half saiyan walked out of the door and he sped off into the city.

3:30

" _It's time 17 awaken and find the Z-fighters and kill them." Dr. Gero's voice went off in the head of the cyborg male._ Suddenly a dark/evil aura surrounded the raven haired android and his eyes looked even more evil that his aura.

"Yes creator." 17 said like a mindless drone as he opened the healing take got dressed in a new batch of clothes. The cyborg waked out side of the opening and he flew off into the city.

"17 where are you come out we're going to fight right now!" Trunks screamed so that even people hiding underground could hear. 17 continued to fly until he heard screaming and charged towards the sound to find Trunks glaring at him.

"Hello ready to die."17 spoke with a serious voice.

"Not really but before we fight I have a few demands." Trunks spoke with a serious voice to.

"Whatever make it quick." 17 said with a cocky grin.

"This is going to be our last battle right here right now we go all out in the beginning you hear me?"

"Okay I was going to say the same thing." 17 said as he got into a fighting stance. "So Trunks Briefs are you ready to face the strongest being in the universe."

"I'm sorry I won't be fighting myself today." Trunks grinned in a cocky way. The two both charged at each other.

"It's time for you to die android." Trunks yelled.


End file.
